The Night at the Inn
by LadyTemari
Summary: Shika/Tema The miscommunication between them leads to a night of confessions and maybe something more. SPOILER ALERT: If you are not current with Naruto and the following novels do not read. Story set after Shikamaru Hiden during Konoha Hiden.


This short is set at the Inn that Shikamaru and Temari went to in the Konoha short novel. Shikamaru thought they were scouting a honeymoon location for Naruto and Hinata, Temari thought they were discussing their honeymoon. If you haven't read it, please do. The usual disclaimers, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters and this story is for amusement purposes only.

 _ **The Night at the Inn**_

 **S** hikamaru sat in the hot spring staring up at the ceiling as he went over all the events of the day for the millionth time in his head. He was kicking himself for being so oblivious to the way Temari had interpreted the things he said. They usually were on the same wavelength without saying more than a few words, so it seemed completely foreign to him to miscommunicate with the Sunan. The Nara didn't help matters by using the wrong phrases which in retrospect clearly had double meanings. The kunoichi agreed to come here with him, even though she thought they were talking about their own honeymoon instead of Naruto and Hinata's. That realization was still making his heart race. He closed his eyes and imagined her face in the lantern light again as she said, "Is it really all right….if it's me?" The Nara lowered himself to dunk his head in the water as he growled in frustration. He couldn't believe that the blonde woman felt as though she, the daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage and sister of the Godaime Kazekage, was not an "all right" choice for him. The wind user was one of the strongest kunoichi in the shinobi world. The innkeeper was so thrilled to have Sabaku no Temari in his establishment that he gave her the best room in the house with a private onsen for free. Shikamaru on the other hand got a regular room at the regular rate. The old man asked Temari about her favorite foods and scheduled a special dinner to be served in her room. The kunoichi had piped up that she would be having dinner with Shikamaru that evening, so if the dinner could be for two that would be perfect. The innkeeper had been more than happy to accommodate Temari's request. The Nara felt at this point if any one wasn't really all right for the other, it was him.

The shadow user heard the wind kick up causing the whole building to shift. "She's embarrassed and feeling vulnerable because of earlier, I have got to fix this somehow," he grumbled quietly to himself even though there was no one else in the men's hot spring to hear him. "She despises feeling weak, it makes her angry and aggressive," he mumbled as his thoughts continued to whirl about in his mind. He slowly stood and situated himself on the edge of the onsen allowing his body temperature to gradually adjust. "Agh, why is it I don't know what to do or say around her anymore?" the genius muttered under his breath as he rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

The young Nara clan head let his gaze linger on the woman sitting across from him. The Sunan ambassador was happily eating the last of her food as he mumbled, "Gochisousama(ごちそうさま)," since he had finished. Shikamaru studied how Temari's blonde hair cascaded around her face in gentle waves. The kunoichi's skin was glowing in the soft light, slightly flushed from resting in the hot spring prior to dinner. The yukata that the wind user was wearing seemed to make her emerald eyes even brighter than usual. She closed her eyes as she took the final bite of her food and hummed her approval. The shadow user reached for his tea as the woman's eyes caught him watching her.

"What?" she asked slightly alarmed. Shikamaru just shrugged in response. "What is the matter? You're giving me a funny look," the kunoichi queried.

The dark haired Nara took a long drink of his tea before answering. Temari gazed at him expectantly as she waited for his answer. She wondered while she waited if his hair had always been this long. Did she just never realize it because it was always up in that spiky Nara ponytail? "I was just thinking," the genius shrugged again when he finally responded.

"Really, I never would have guessed," the blonde woman responded with her characteristic sarcasm. She tilted her head to the side as she queried, "About what?"

Shikamaru looked at the table as he placed his glass down. He had decided what he wanted to say, but didn't have the courage to look at her as he said it. "That I like this," he paused as he was trying to think of the right words to say, " I like sitting here eating dinner with you with your hair down." He put his hands in the thinking position out of habit as he admitted quietly, "It makes me feel special." He glanced up to see her still watching him wearing a soft smile on her lips.

"Yeah, because you definitely haven't been special at all until now," the kunoichi teased as she arched an eyebrow and placed her head in her hand. "Last time I checked you were special enough to warrant me breaking numerous rules and regulations to save you from a suicide mission," she quipped. She continued before Shikamaru could get a word in response. "Yeah, you're right. That really didn't mean much at all. I brought the Kazekage and an elite Sunan squad to save some shinobi from Konoha. That seems perfectly logical and rational." It was the Sunan's turn to lower her eyes as she pointed out, "Shikamaru, I think that spells everything out pretty clearly."

"Oi!" Shikamaru almost yelped in response. "I said I was sorry," grumbled Shikamaru as he began to rub the back of his neck. There was some thought that crossed his face and a sudden change in demeanor as he slid and was suddenly on his knees on the floor beside Temari. The genius had his head bowed and palms pressed into the floor. "I never apologized properly for my actions and all the things that I made you go through. I'm very sorry."

The blonde was taken aback as she instinctively began to reach her hand towards the young man, "Shikamaru, you don't need to do this," she said quietly.

"You didn't tell me everything you went through," the genius continued without looking up. "You questioning everyone, finding out how long I had been gone, who I last talked to, what I was working on, figuring everything out, and then getting Naruto involved to put pressure on Kakashi." The dark haired nin began listing exact details of all the things he found out and from who.

"Shika…maru…," Temari tried to interrupt still stunned.

"You didn't tell me that Sai almost killed you," the Nara said as he looked up at her face with a mixture of anger and hurt burning in his eyes.

The blonde slid to the floor as she gently placed her hands on both sides of the shadow user's face forcing him to look at her. "I didn't tell you about my fight with Sai because," Temari began to explain but stopped, looking like she couldn't continue. Shikamaru motioned for her to continue as she struggled to make the words come out. "I didn't want you to think I was weak," she finally added as her eyes shifted away from him.

Shikamaru gave a small chuckle as he shook his head, "I can never think of you as weak, Temari." He forced her to look back at him as he continued with a more serious tone, "It's my fault you were fighting him. You fought him so I could pursue Gengo. I lost Asuma because he was protecting me….,"the genius shuddered as he let that thought linger and his mind wander in numerous directions all at once.

The kunoichi smiled briefly before returning to the original subject and getting straight to the point. "I don't want an apology; I just want you to understand that I didn't do that just because you're an ally or even just a friend." The Sunan lowered her voice so it was barely above a whisper, "You are someone very special to me and you really should have figured that out by now." The kunoichi's eyes flashed as she raised her voice to continue, "I just want you to promise that you won't ever do anything like that again without talking to me about it first." Temari scolded him in a way that reminded Shikamaru of how his mother would reprimand his father. "We have to trust and confide in each other," she proclaimed as the wind outside began to howl.

"Understood," the genius responded as he leaned dangerously close to the kunoichi. "Please forgive me, but I really am oblivious when it comes to those type of things," the shadow user answered softly. His face was so close to Temari's that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. Their eyes both were starting to close as the lights of the inn all suddenly went out and plunged the room into complete darkness. "Mendokuse," he groaned as Temari felt his hands take hers from his face. "Stay here, I'll be right back," he instructed as she could feel him rise up on one knee. Temari couldn't see, but she felt him lift her hand slowly to his lips then kiss it gently. She was glad it was dark and that he couldn't see the look on her face which probably was like some awe struck school girl.

The Sunan could hear him stand and move across the room, but couldn't see anything at all. She brought a hand to her chest and let out a slow breath trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart. She felt as though her stomach was doing somersaults and that the air around her had suddenly become stifling like in a sauna. Temari could hear the door slide open followed by the soft footsteps of Shikamaru walking down the hall. There were voices already beginning to talk in the direction of the main room of the inn and she could faintly make out Shikamaru's joining theirs. Footsteps were lightly coming back towards her room accompanied by another voice.

"My apologies Mr. Nara, we don't know when the power will come back on. Could I possibly get anything for you or Madame Ambassador?" the innkeeper said clearly. There was something said in response, but she couldn't make out what Shikamaru was saying. "Yes sir, again my apologies and if either of you need anything else at all, please do not hesitate to ask." The man's footsteps hurried back towards the main room as the blonde continued to will her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Temari folded her hands across her lap patiently as she tried to sense Shikamaru's chakra coming back into the room. She closed her eyes and could feel when he entered the room. He softly slid the door back shut behind him and began to make his way across the room.

"Really? It's not like anyone can see in here," she commented as she tried to keep her breathing steady.

"I can see just fine," he answered with his usual drawl as he walked towards her.

"Good for you," she chuckled as a hand slid into hers and pulled her to her feet. "What's the plan?"

"We could join the rest of the guests in the main room," Shikamaru offered playfully knowing what her answer would be.

"Yeah, nope. Next," the woman commanded.

"Why don't we go out into your private viewing area of the garden, it's dark but the lights out there are solar powered and should still be working for a few more hours," the genius offered.

"That sounds good to me," Temari agreed as she slid her arm around his. "I can't see at all, so you are going to have to guide me," she explained trying to sound logical and cool despite the way she felt.

"With pleasure," Shikamaru answered quietly, Temari would almost dare to say seductively, as he placed a hand on top of hers. "This way," he prompted with a smooth voice that sent shivers down the kunoichi's spine. The Konoha nin led her across the room and slid the garden door open with his free hand as a voice called from the room's main door. Temari quickly slid her hand out before they were seen and wasn't able to see the frown that came to Shikamaru's face in response.

"Who is it?" she asked loud and clear.

"Staff bringing the lantern and other requested items" was the muffled reply from the other side of the door. Shikamaru quickly moved to the door to let a young man in that was carrying a lit lantern of his own and a smaller one to leave. "Here are the items you requested Mr. Nara," the young blonde man stated as he bowed and entered the room. The staff member handed over the small lantern and had a tray with what looked like tea and some other items. "Where would you like me to place this?" the young man asked eagerly.

"The table in the sunroom please," the kunoichi ordered as she crossed her arms. The young man that looked to be in his early 20's quickly placed the items where she directed. His movements were fluid, almost like a dancer, the way he maneuvered around the room.

"Thank you," Shikamaru bowed.

"Will there be anything else, sir?" the man asked as his eyes fell on Temari and lingered longer than appropriate.

"Not at this time, thank you," Shikamaru answered coolly as he tried to look disinterested in what was happening. He pulled out Asuma's lighter and was preparing to light the small lantern when the staff member walked closer to Temari.

"Miss Sunan Ambassador, it is an honor to meet you. The rumors of your beauty do not do you justice," the attractive young man said as he grasped her hand and went to press his lips against it. The poor man had no idea what happened since the kunoichi moved so fast. Temari wrist locked the hand that was holding hers as she swept his feet out from under him and pinned him to the ground with one foot standing on the back of his hand and her knee placed firmly in the center of his back. Shikamaru was having a difficult time not laughing at the sight which he secretly enjoyed immensely. He now had the smaller lantern lit which provided an even better view of the event unfolding in front of him.

"Have you heard any rumors about how I don't like anyone that isn't family touching me?" she retorted coolly. "Ladies here may enjoy that type of behavior, but don't try anything like that with me again."

"Temari, he meant no harm," Shikamaru spoke softly as he gently pulled on her arm for her to stand up. "He didn't know." The Sunan woman slowly stood as she continued to stare at the person lying on the floor in front of her. She didn't seem to notice that Shikamaru still had one hand around her bicep and was moving into a better position between her and the young man.

"You know now, don't you?" she admonished as the young man scrambled to his feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the young man stuttered as he attempted to scurry out of the room. He quickly shut the door behind him and ran down the hall so loudly half the inn probably heard him.

"Wasn't that a bit of an overreaction?" Shikamaru questioned softly as he turned her so she would look at him. He rested his hands on the edges of her shoulders so gently that if Temari didn't know his hands were there, she wouldn't have felt them.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "I just don't like people touching me, especially men that act like that," the kunoichi hissed.

"I just did the same thing before I left the room," the genius commented sounding amused.

"You know that's different, you're the only exception," the blonde admitted as she looked away from the dark haired nin that stood before her. "Besides, you don't normally act that way. When you kissed my hand it was sincere and it meant something."

Shikamaru lightly slid his hands down the outside of her arms as he smiled. Temari looked up at him as he pivoted so he was standing beside the Sunan. He nodded his head towards the sunroom area as he picked the small lantern back up. The genius touched her hand with his lightly and wrapped his pinky finger around hers. "Would you like some tea?" he offered as he led her towards a comfortable looking couch. The blonde nodded her head in agreement.

The couple spent hours talking about experiences, family, funny events, and anything else that came to mind. It didn't feel like it had been that long when Shikamaru finally stood up to leave.

"It's already 2am," he advised in disbelief. "I better get back to my room or there will be rumors," he grumbled.

"You say that like there won't already be rumors from you staying in my room until 2am?" the kunoichi teased.

"I didn't mean to stay this long," the genius muttered. "Why is it that I lose track of time when I am around you now?"

"You enjoy the company," Temari proclaimed with a wide smile as she stood with him. The blonde walked slowly with the shadow user towards the door. "Do you need to take the lantern with you?"

"No, thank you. I can see in the dark just fine. I would feel better if you had it," the Nara answered as he slipped his hand into hers. "Will you be heading back to Suna from here in the morning or will you be going back to Konoha first?"

"I'll head back to Suna from here," the blonde answered with a sigh.

"May I escort you to the border between the Land of Wind and the Land of Fire?" he inquired as the couple stopped a few feet from the door.

"I've traveled alone back and forth between Konoha and Suna for years, I'll be fine," the fan wielder responded without thinking.

"I know that you'll be fine, I just want to…" the dark haired shinobi professed.

The blonde smiled gently as she turned to face him, "Thank you, but not this time. Next time I am in Konoha I will let you escort me part of the way home, but this time I need the time alone to think."

"I see," the genius drawled as he traced his fingers lightly up her arm, across her shoulder, up her neck, and finally lightly down her jaw lifting her chin lightly up to him. He freed his hand from hers so he could use that arm to pull her closer to him. "In that case, now is the only chance I am going to get," he breathed as the blonde's eyes fluttered from the combination of surprise and excitement that she felt. The genius brought his lips to where they were almost touching hers and paused. "May I?" he beseeched.

"Yes," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around Shikamaru. The dark haired nin gently kissed her as he tried to memorize every detail of how it felt. The kiss was short and tender, just like he had planned, but when he pulled away he felt like his heart was beating so fast it might jump out of his chest. The raven haired young man embraced the kunoichi tightly as he nuzzled the top of her head. Temari's face was resting peacefully against his chest with her eyes still closed and the most content smile he had ever seen on her face. She squeezed him back as she lamented, "Good-byes are going to be harder now, aren't they?"

"Mhmmmm," the genius hummed in response. "I'll definitely be escorting you to the boundary between the Land of Wind and the Land of Fire. I'm not going to say good-bye to you at the gate anymore," he declared softly.

The blonde smiled up at him sheepishly as she entreated, "One more before you go?"

The shadow user chuckled softly as he confessed quietly, "I'm afraid that I'll do anything you ask of me."

"Sounds perfect to me," the kunoichi murmured as she reached up and pulled his face down to hers. As they began to kiss she slid one arm around him and draped the other over his shoulder so that her hand could wind its way into his loose hair. She pressed her body against his as he hissed against her lips.

"This is not the way to get me to leave," he scolded between kisses.

The blonde pulled away from him with a mischievous grin on her face as she answered, "I have to make sure that you think of me while I'm gone." Temari stepped away from him and Shikamaru's facial expression held a mixture of relief and disappointment. "Goodnight, Shikamaru," the kunoichi purred as she opened the door and gestured for him to leave.

The genius opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but then quickly shut it. He bowed deeply then walked to the door where he paused, "Goodnight, Temari," he breathed softly before quickly walking out the door and down the hall.

The kunoichi slid the door shut softly behind the Konoha nin and let a long slow breath out trying to calm her heart which was racing. She walked over to her futon and crumbled onto it feeling exhausted, yet excited. Temari's mind was racing in numerous directions when sleep surprisingly enveloped her.

* * *

I realize that I have not posted on here in a really long time. Life has been incredibly busy and nothing I have had time to write has been worth posting in my opinion. I decided to go ahead and post this portion of a story I have been working on, but I honestly don't know when I will have time to finish so I apologize in advance. I miss all of you!


End file.
